Ageless
by liliduh
Summary: In the midst of the Chosen group's journey, two members slowly discover a liking for each other. KratosRaine
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Sorry for the stiff writing - I'll break into it soon.

**Ageless**

**Prologue**

**  
**

Kratos and Raine's relationship was, suffice it to say, tough love.

Raine's first love was indeed hard to forget. The first man to show her kindness without ulterior moves easily gained the half elf's affection. That love, however, was one that lasted merely a year - if not less due to the inevitable trait of a young man's fickle heart and the nature of a young woman's idealistic perception of love. Clashing became frequent between the two, with arguments involving sensitive topics, such as racism. A human with an elf was bad enough, but a human with a _half-elf_? Preposterous. The evident disapproval of their relationship was frustrating because of its obvious consequences, and at the same time exhilarating because young love always got a thrill from rebelling against society. Despite the passionate moments between them, too many negatives stood out, forcing their relationship to end. For the young the man, the infatuation ended and picked up again with a new girl. For Raine, love ended and she never wanted it to resurface again.

Kratos, despite his old, old, old, old age, lived a life with the mind of any young man when it involved women - completely, and utterly blank. He had no idea how he somehow swooned his first and only wife. All he knew was that he had to protect a precious one - and that was how their relationship began. He often thought that his stiff nature and almost apathetic countenance was fitting to turn others away, however it took the opposite effect on Anna. Her personality was much like their son's - innocently inquisitive. Her curiosity of his attitude led to their growing relationship and their eventual taboo affair. However, such happiness did not last. Anna's murder led Kratos to lead of life of despair, one that he thought was fitting for atonement. And just like Raine, Kratos cherished his first love and never wanted something else to replace it.

Life had always answered to these "wants" accordingly - i.e, it didn't. Raine and Kratos were going to be paired by fate's amusing hand, much to their oblivious, but soon to come natural dismay. Thus starts the beginning segment of this "tough love" kind of story.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Damn, I'm still stiff at this. .

**Ageless**

**Chapter One**

Kratos could only stare at the young Chosen as she explained to her grandma what had happened at the temple. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Colette recounted events with a bright smile that contrasted with Phaidra's grim expression. Both women knew the perilous journey that awaited all Chosens (as well as the failures), but the young girl diligently kept her content guise.

_Brave_, Kratos thought as he scrutinized this generation's Chosen._ Her eyes, despite the cheerful attitude they carry, are still in fear of what's to come. She's brave for putting up with it._

He walked around the living room, idle curiosity getting the better of him. The home gave a comforting feeling, one that truly emanated from the perfect kind of family. Photos were neatly hanged, most of which showed the progression of the young girl's growth. Decorations were colorful, but simple, showing the modesty of the people who lived there. He could smell the pot brewing a traditional family meal.

Kratos felt as if the "Goddess Martel" was telling him to go straight to hell.

Being in the presence of such an innocent family made him want to choke and die from guilt. Years and years of babysitting Chosens until they were ripe enough to have their souls consumed had quite an impact on the seraphim. To be frank, he just didn't like it - and _this_ particular case wasn't helping his conscience in the least. Internally sighing, Kratos turned his back on the pictures and decorations, and sought salvation by momentarily looking at the door.

This door, however, had decided to open abruptly, slamming Kratos' face and at the same time allowing the father of the Chosen to enter the house.

"Colette! Thank goodness you're unharmed!" yelled the father, as he obliviously rushed past the stiff warrior and gave his daughter a hug.

"Father!" she said in reply, and Kratos noticed from the corner of his eye (seeing as how his nose went quite far up his face and disoriented his vision, he could not look straight) that Phaidra was smiling at the scene. In spite of the healthy family reunion, his temporary door incident went unnoticed.

"I'm fine, father! Really!" she laughed, smile still plastered perfectly.

The door creaked eerily, closing itself with the help of the wind.

"Sit down, Frank. You're out of breath," said the old woman, ushering to a seat.

The seraphim had not moved from his spot. Surprisingly, he was in the same position before getting hit-passive face and crossed arms. Though technically, he's had that look for thousands of years prior.

"Yes! Please sit down! There's some food to eat.." and the young girl began running around, setting the table.

_They've yet to notice me, _Kratos thought, a bit too stunned to heal himself. Regardless, he kept his face the same.

"Er, I ran home as soon as I heard one of the neighbors speak of your arrival.." Frank said in between breaths, grinning at his mother.

_Hmm. I'm sure they're heavy sleepers. _He could a feel a bruise beginning to surface on his nose.

"..but tell me, Colette. What happened?" the father said, his grin faltering as he watched his daughter put a second plate on the table. He then turned his head and stared intently at Phaidra.

_...Very heavy sleepers, indeed._

"Well, thanks to Kratos, and the boys - oh!" Phaidra said in suprise. "Kratos is right here! Let me introduce you to him."

It was then that they realized that the mercenary had endured _something. _Kratos only looked back at their faces as they finally acknowledged his presence.

"Mr. Kratos! What happened to your nose?" gasped Colette as she ran up to him.

"Here, let me heal you - ah, and it's nice to meet you, Kratos.." said the father, walking up to him.

"How on earth did that happen - I can't believe I failed to notice that wound when you arrived!" apologized Phaidra, though she failed to realize that wound happened _after_ he arrived. And so, the family quickly treated Kratos and insisted that he should have a family meal with them as they would discuss the Chosen's future.

Ten minutes into dinner, Kratos raised an eyebrow - had they figured out what happened?

"So .. how did you get hurt, Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked in her naturally innocent voice just as he was about spoon himself some home-cooked soup. He slowly placed the spoon down before replying.

"I walked into a door by accident."

"Oh!"

It didn't take long for Kratos to realize that this family had a thing for not completely understanding the situation around them.

-----

"I'm leaving ..tomorrow," said a silver haired woman, to an empty classroom.

Sitting down on a chair, Raine began to stare at her the blackboard. It was, after all, the last time she would see it before leaving the village with Colette and the new stranger. Her attachment to the board was as deep as her fondness for her students and the days they had. Accepting the job meant leaving Genis and Lloyd (she hated admitting her fondness for the boy in red), as well as the rest of village. Therefore, logically speaking, saying goodbye to the board would save her a small percentage of the hurt she would experience if she was to announce her coming absence to the class- something she knew time would not permit.

Still on the chair, she took an eraser and began to slowly wipe this morning's lesson. Despite her calm visage, her thoughts and feelings were in disharmony - and she hated herself for being so weak during a time when she was needed. After arriving from the temple, Phaidra had summoned Raine from her classroom, and had immediately appointed her as a guardian for Colette and that she had a partner as well.

"_Your intellect easily surpasses anyone from this village, Raine," _she said_. "There is no doubt that it would prove useful for Colette."_

Raine knew this was true. She knew that she could somehow help Colette. If not through battles, or knowledge, then at least through some kind of companionship comfort - something she knew the stranger didn't possess just yet. All in all, she analyzed seriously, her addition to the group would somehow help save the world from peril.

That fact, however, was the ultimate source of her feelings of anxiety. Saving the world. Through regeneration. Something about this trip didn't seem justified, and the fact that she had no historical or physical pieces to prove her intuition left her in pure vexation. Something wasn't right, and she couldn't exploit it.

...and that was _really_ annoying. So annoying that the board was beyond clean at this point.

"Vexing.." she muttered, now erasing with much more speed, completely forgetting her affliction about leaving Genis, Lloyd, and the others. "How is it right and how exactly will it be done? What does Colette have to do? If anything ... Colette might not even know _herself_!" It didn't help that she already cleaned the classroom of her books. She couldn't even check about anything concerning Martel, regeneration, or anything relating to the journey she was about to take part of! Nevermind the fact that she memorized those books anyway, the point was that she couldn't _recheck_ for the sake of making herself feel a fraction better because she coudn't prove her intuition that saving the world was ... was _wrong!_

"Vexing!" she muttered again, "Something .. Something must be-" and it was then that she noticed the clean board in front of her, the old desks behind her, and the sneaking sunlight that always came at the most infuriating time whenever she was in the room. Her stern eyes cracked open with realization that she had responsibility to a Phaidra, Colette, and perhaps all of Sylvarant - and here she was unable to grasp their one and only goal. Faces of her precious students crossed her mind, along with the memories of waking up early to set up the class, and being able to walk around Iselia without being chased away. These thoughts suddenly clashed with the fantasies of seeing historical sites, learning spells, and exploring a world that never wanted her. And again, she saw her brother's wild silver hair, and a Lloyd's innocent smile that even matched Colette's...

Eraser still in her hand, Raine sat up and walked to the opened window where the sunlight gave birth and sighed.

------

"_It is decided, then. Colette will be guided by Kratos and Raine,"_ said Phaidra in her most serious tone of voice. After eating, fighting with Lloyd, and discussing plans for tomorrow's trip, Kratos was told a small background about his new partner. Practically everyone in the dining table enthusiastically commented on this person, and now Kratos was on his way to the small school to meet Miss Raine Sage.

_Even the name conveys her sagacity, _he thought. _Assuming that she's not just a mere person who's loved by the village. _Kratos had been recommended many people when it came to helping out future Chosens. They were people who were said to highly intellectual, extremely strong, and had a "great personality." They were always said to be helpful to the Chosen's journey.

They were a big help - it's just that they always died_ way _too early.

... and that was _really_ annoying. So, this time, Kratos wanted to check if this person could handle the journey all the way because they were truly that good, and not because of Iselia's doting words. If not, Kratos could tell them that they weren't suitable and he avoid another notch on his death-belt of guilt.

"_She's my teacher! Everyone's teacher, in fact! Her lectures are always fascinating," _said Colette..

"_When she moved in around seven years ago, she was very studious!"_ said Frank. with his usual smile.

"_An affinity for historical areas,"_ Phaidra said, though Kratos noticed her strained smile.

"..._really good aiming,"_Lloyd muttered when he and a snickering Genis ("_It's not funny, Genis!")_ stepped out of the house. Kratos could safely assume that Lloyd probably slept in class.

"_Also_," noted Phaidra, as they watched the boys go, "_that would be Genis Sage leaving with Lloyd."_ He did not miss the connection. This Raine was the elder sister to the young magic user.

_And a half elf then,_ he noted.

Working with half elves for thousands of years gave Kratos a sense of knowing little facts like that. Walking towards the door of the school she taught, he passed by a window.

"VEXING!"

... and his face was promptly greeted by an eraser full of chalk dust. Coughing, Kratos tried to wipe away the dust in his eyes, and then picked up the eraser that was now suprisingly chalk-free. Walking as if it were nothing, he made it to the door and noticed a figure with strikingly silver hair.

G_ood aim, I suppose,_ Kratos thought before entering the room.


End file.
